


Better

by Eve1978



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Romance, Smut, Sweet Tom, sexy tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot was inspired by Tom's wake up call Twitter pic earlier this week.</p><p>Imagine being sick and having Tom take care of you, insisting you spend the night in his bed to warm you up and waking up in his arms in the morning…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

Better

Oh fucking hell, this shit is painful!  
As I tried to catch my breath I got stuck in another coughing fit, it had been like this all night since I got home from work, I was barely able to breath between all the coughing and my throat was burning up.  
Just a common cold my ass!  
It felt like there was a small creature inside of me and it wanted to crawl its way out…through my throat.

‘Good lord, are you dying?’ Tom asked as he walked in and heard me fighting for air.  
‘I might be’ I answered, my voice was hoarse and barely loud enough to fill the small space that was my kitchen.  
I looked at him and immediatly saw it was one of his days off today, he was wearing his casual jeans with a white shirt and blue hoody, his curly hair was messy and he was walking around barefoot, it was clear he hadn’t left the house all day.  
‘Do you need something?’ he asked with a concerned look on his face.

‘Yes,’ I whispered, trying to speak as quietly as I could to spare my voice,’ a time machine, so I can un-meet Beth that gave me her cold over the weekend’  
I put my hand around my throat and massaged it slowly, talking was making it worse.

‘I can not get sick now,’ I continued,’ I have that interview tomorrow’  
He greeted my worried look with one of his dashing smiles and nodded his head.  
‘I’ll make you some tea’ he suggested.  
What is it with British people and their tea, like it’s the solution to every problem, whatever it is you’re going through tea will make it all better.

I gave him a thankful smile anyway as he put the kettle on and started going through my kitchen closets.  
‘Do you have honey?’ he asked.  
‘Second shelf on the right’ I pointed as I leaned against the kitchen counter for support as another coughing fit hit me and I let out an annoyed sigh in between coughing.  
‘Aha, honey for my honey’ he gave me a little wink and I shook my head in a smile.  
He was such a big fucking dork.

Just so there’s no confusion, Tom is nothing but a guest in my appartment, a returning roommate so to speak. Whenever he was in town he would stay here, it started when he and my former roommate Amy dated for a couple of months and he used to stay here all the time. Their relationship died but me and him always stayed friends and I saw no reason why he couldn’t just crash here if he needed to.  
Amy was gone anyway and her room was empty since I never bothered to look for a new roommate. I enjoyed having Tom here and I knew he felt at home in my small appartment, he travelled a lot for his job and staying here was a nice change from all the nights he spent in hotels.

I would like to say my crush on Tom started long time after he and Amy broke up but that would be a lie, I liked him instantly and only more and more as I got to know him better but nothing ever happened between us, no matter how badly I’d like to see it differently.

He stepped closer to me and I looked up into his blue eyes and gorgeous face, I should be used to it by now but some days he could still take my breath away. Given that I already had trouble breathing today it might be wiser to not look directly at him.

‘Is it just your throat?’ he asked, still with that worried look on his face.  
‘My head too’ I sighed.  
‘Are you feverish?’ he asked and he put his hand on my forehead and rubbed it softly.

If I wasn’t already I’m sure I would be soon if he kept touching me like that with those soft warm fingers…  
‘Not yet’ I whispered.

I fought the urge to lean into his touch but his hand was gone before I could give it any more thought.  
‘No fever’ he concluded with a serious look, as if he had spent these last years studying medicine and not acting Shakespeare.

I’m not sure why nothing ever happened between us, I mean in the beginning he was dating my roommate so he was off limits and after that we just had been friends for so long it seemed too hard to cross that line and now…we waited too long, we were doomed to be just friends forever.  
I could choose to be frustrated about that, and truth be told some days I was, but mostly I was just happy to have him in my life and I would take whatever he would give me, I cherished our friendship more than he would ever know. If that was all I would ever get then so be it.

He noticed the sad look on my face and took a step closer to me.  
‘Are you allright Elissa?’ he asked softly.  
‘Yeah I’m sorry’ I said, shaking my head,’ I just…hate being sick’  
He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me towards the bathroom, pushing me out in front of him.  
‘Go put on some comfortable clothes and get your ass on that couch,’ he spoke, his mouth was right next to my ear and it made me shiver,’ I’ll bring you tea and some blankets, all you need is an early night and some sleep and you’ll be all better in the morning’

I headed for the bathroom with a deep sigh.  
Of course it wasn’t enough that he was stunning and sexy as hell, he also had to be the sweetest and most caring guy I had ever known, oh the universe could be cruel sometimes

***

I managed to sleep peacefully for a while but when I woke up almost suffocating in another coughing fit I couldn’ stay in the bed one minute longer and I headed for the living room, dragging myself back to the couch.  
I let myself fall down on it and buried my head into my hands as I let out a deep sigh.

‘Liss?’  
Tom’s head popped around the corner.  
‘I’m sorry, did I wake you?’ I asked quietly.  
‘No I sleep fine with the sound of a dying whale in the room next to me’ he joked, making me shake my head and look at him with what appeared to be a very sad look because he rushed towards me and sat down next to me on the couch, sympathy spread all over his face.  
‘Did you sleep at all?’ he asked worried.  
‘Maybe an hour or so,’ I sighed,’ my head is bursting’

‘Let me see what I can do about that’ he said as he took my face between his hands and leaned closer, putting small soft kisses on my forehead and making me melt into a puddle. This time I did lean into his touch and grabbed his shirt with my hands as I closed my eyes and concentrated on his soft lips on my skin.  
‘Is this better?’ he spoke softly.  
‘Hm’ there was barely any sound coming from my mouth.

‘You feel cold’ he said as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.  
I opened my eyes and looked right into the sea of blue that was his eyes as he was staring back at me.  
‘I can’t get warm’ I said softly.  
He took off his blue hoody and put it around my shoulders.

‘Put this on’ he said as he helped me put my arms into it and carefully lifted my hair so it wouldn’t get caught in the zipper.  
‘You wear a hoody to bed?’ I asked.  
‘It was chilly’, he said with a little smile,’ it was the first thing I could grab without leaving the bed’  
I smiled as my arms disappeared into the long sleeves and I could feel his warmth and smell all over the fabric. It felt amazing but I still longed for his arms more.

‘You want to try and get some more sleep now?’ he asked.  
I shook my head.  
‘Not really, I woke up feeling like I was choking Tom’ I objected,’ I’m never going to sleep again’

He just smiled and grabbed my hand.  
‘Come on’ he said and he pulled me from the couch.  
‘What are you doing?’ I asked.  
I noticed we were walking in the direction of Amy’s room, now Tom’s room, and not mine.  
‘I’m going to keep you warm and keep an eye on you while you sleep’ he said softly as he opened the door and let me step inside first.

The small lamp on the bedside table lit the room and made it cozy and intimate.  
‘Go on’ he encouraged me.  
‘You shouldn’t sleep in the same bed as me, I’ll make you sick’ I said concerned as I looked at him.  
I don’t know why I was protesting but the thought of getting him sick was more important to me than the idea of being able to sleep in his arms.

He just walked up to me and I could see the look in his eyes change.  
‘I’m a frost giant you silly mortal, a Midgardian cold can not touch me,’ he said in his best Loki voice,’ now get on the bed’  
He bit his lip when he realised he said those last words in Loki voice too and it came out a lot more sexy than he probably intended to.  
I shook my head and laughed.

‘You are such a dork,’ I sighed as I walked closer to the bed but still hesitated,’ right or left?’  
‘Whatever you prefer’ he said.  
I sat down on the left side of the bed and lied down on my side, resting my head on the pillow.  
Good god his smell was all over the bed.

Tom crawled next to me and pulled the covers over both of us, then he reached for my hand and carefully pulled me closer to him so I could rest my head on his shoulder as he held his arms around me.  
‘Are you comfortable?’ he asked.  
Comfortable was an understatement, I was in heaven, I could have died right there and I would have been happy about it.

‘Hmmm your arms are heavenly’ I sighed and I panicked as soon as I realised I actually said that out loud.  
But he just smiled and put a soft kiss on my forehead while his one arm sank down and grabbed me around my waist, pulling my entire body against his.  
I was wrong before, this was heaven.

I remembered lingering in his arms for quite some time before I fell into a peaceful sleep.  
The sun was peaking through the curtains when I woke up the next morning.  
It took me a few seconds to realise where I was until I looked up and saw Tom’s face, his eyes were closed and his chest was moving up and down slowly.

My face was right next to his on the pillow, his arm was still around me and I smiled. I buried my face against his neck, that manly smell of sleep mixed with his cologne from the day before was giving me butterflies. I could hear him breathe loudly, he was clearly still asleep.

I let my hand caress his chest slowly, feeling it rise and sink with his every breath, and I took the opportunity to study his face.  
His cheekbones and nose were perfectly sculptured, he complained about his pale skin sometimes but I loved every inch of it, especially the little freckles and I could have sworn there was a little hint of a smile on his lips underneath that sexy morning stubble.

But my favourite thing right now was the hair, he was growing it longer for an upcoming movie and it was so curly and floofy I had to fight the urge to run my fingers through it. I didn’t want to move out of fear of waking him up so I just lay there quietly, staring at him and trying to memorize every inch of that beautiful face.

After a while I couldn’t stop myself and I pulled him closer to me letting my hand slide underneath his shirt to feel his naked chest as I rubbed it slowly.  
When I looked up I could see him opening up one eye as he raised his eyebrow and looked down on me.  
‘I’m sorry,’ I stuttered,’ I get clingy when I’m sick’  
I wanted to pull my hand back from under his shirt but he put his hand on mine and kept it there as his arm tightened around me and he pulled me closer, nuzzling his face against mine.  
‘I don’t mind’ he spoke softly, the sleep still in his eyes and all over his face as he closed his eyes again,’ I haven’t woken up next to anyone in a long time…it’s nice’  
Nice isn’t the word I would have used but I could live with it.

He held me like that for quite some time, allowing himself to wake up before he opened his eyes and looked at me again.  
‘How are you feeling?’ he asked.  
‘Better’ I whispered.

He checked my forehead again.  
‘You’re quite hot’ he said softly.  
‘Well thank you,’ I said in a little cheeky smile putting a grin on his face,’ I still feel a bit cold though…’  
‘Why don’t you snuggle up a little closer then’ he suggested.

I inched as close to him as I could pushing my body up against his and hooking my right leg over his left, nuzzling my face against my favourite spot, that lower part of his long neck.  
I heard him let out a heavy sigh and he kissed my head.  
His hand was stroking my back and I shivered when I felt his hand slip under my shirt to caress the bare skin, letting his fingers drag slowly from the top to the bottom to rest right above my ass.  
If he kept touching me like that I wouldn’t be able to stop where this is going, he was kissing my forehead again and as I looked up I stared right into his eyes.

The look on his face made me shiver even more, I could feel his breath on my skin and his chest was rising faster and faster as I leaned my face against his, almost brushing his lips with mine.  
‘Liss…’ his breath was heavy.  
I put my hand into his curls and kept my eyes locked with his, hoping he would take the hint.  
I had never wanted anything more than I wanted him to kiss me right now.

‘Please’ I whispered, it was all he needed, his lips were on mine in a slow and lazy kiss, he was sucking my bottom lip, opening my mouth up with his tongue until it collided with mine and he pulled me deeper into the kiss, taking my face between his hands.  
We didn’t stop kissing for several minutes, part of me wasn’t sure if I was still dreaming or if I was actually awake, this was too good to be true.

My leg was still around his and as I pulled it up there was suddenly no doubt left in my mind that I was wide awake, it was right there pushing against my knee, his rock hard morning erection.  
Tom kept kissing me like nothing else happened but I knew he must have felt my leg, should I just ignore it too?

The dirty part of my mind was screaming at me: this is it, you’ll never get another chance like this again, if you really want him this is the time, grab it with both hands, seize the moment.  
Or in this case, seize the cock, grab it with both hands.

I was so distracted by my own thoughts I broke the kiss, making Tom pull away from me in shock.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered,’ I didn’t mean to…god I’m sorry Liss…I thought you wanted me to…’

I did the only thing I could think of to silence him and I put my hand on the huge bulge in his boxers, making him gasp for air at my touch. I waited a few seconds to do anything else, giving him the chance to stop me or kick me out of the bed but he didn’t move.

I grabbed the growing bulge through the fabric and squeezed it harder, moving my hand up and down the shaft, the long deep moan escaping his lips shot right to my center.

There was no stopping it now, I would have done anything to hear him make that sound again.  
I started rubbing him a little bit faster, making him breathe heavy as he buried his face against my neck.  
‘Fuck…’ his voice was hoarse and drowned in lust and it only encouraged me more, I slipped my hand into his boxers and put my hand around his naked cock, letting it slide over the entire length, and what a length it was, I had always noticed he was big but this was just ridiculous. In how many ways could one man be blessed?

‘Oh god Liss that feels so good’ he was biting back his moans as I let my fingers run over his tip,’ fuck I don’t want you to stop…’  
His fingers were digging into the skin on my waist as he was pushing his hips up from the bed to meet my hand but when I picked up the pace he grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away.

‘Wait…slow down,’ he said in a heavy sigh, he took a second to calm himself down and then he looked at me,’ I want it to feel good for both of us’

He leaned over and put himself on top of me, resting his head against mine as he searched for my lips and kissed me again, his mouth was so warm and he was an even better kisser than I ever imagined, and my imagination was pretty good.

I spead my legs as he pinned me down on the bed and pushed his erection into my center, making it impossible for me to hold back my moans.  
My panties were soaked already and he kept grinding into me hard, even through the fabric of his boxers and my panties the friction was heating me up very fast and I was rolling my hips to meet his thrusts.  
I let my nails run over his back as my head fell back into the pillow, Tom’s mouth was on my neck now, licking it slowly, he pulled my shirt over my head and licked his way down to my breasts while he grabbed my ass and lifted me off the bed to pull of my panties.

I know I said kissing him was the one thing I wanted more than anything but I take it back, this was what I wanted more than anything else in the world and I needed it fast.  
He had me naked underneath him within a few seconds and my entire body was burning up for him.

‘Tom’ I moaned into his ear as I pulled his hair and grinded my hips against his cock, causing him to increase his moans.  
My hands were frantically tugging at his boxers and he helped me pull them down, positioning himself between my legs again as he pulled my hips up and pushed his hard cock in between my folds.  
I gasped at the feel of his wet tip into my own wetness as he dragged it up and down my slit.  
I clung to his back as our eyes locked again and he brought his mouth to my ear.  
‘I want to come inside you,’ he whispered as he was trying to control his breathing,’ will you let me?’  
‘Yes,’ I moaned,’ god fuck yes’

He took his cock in his hand and placed it at my entrance, slowly pushing the tip inside untill I gasped for air. I was so wet he had no trouble sliding all the way in and we both let out a deep moan when he pushed in as far as he could.

He started thrusting slowly, carefully almost as if he was afraid he would hurt me if he rushed it, we both didn’t say anything but kept our eyes locked as our heavy breaths matched and we drowned into each other, only focussing on each other’s movements.  
I hooked my legs behind his back to take all of him in, digging my nails into his shoulders, my eyes rolled back into my head at the feel of his hard cock filling me up so perfectly.

‘Liss…’ he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me, slowly but surely picking up his pace while his eyes rested on mine. They seemed so much darker than usual, his desire was all over his face and I could tell he was close as he was starting to moan again and pulling my hips off the bed to meet his frantic thrusts.

‘Are you close?’ he asked in a deep whisper.  
‘Yes,’ I breathed fast,’ really…really close’

As if I needed anything else to push me over the edge he put his hand between my legs and started rubbing my clit between his fingers, that was it, I was done for.

My walls contracted around him and I bit back a scream when my orgasm rushed through me, hearing me climax Tom finally let go what he was holding back, his moans filling the room as I felt him release inside me.  
He sank down next to me on the bed and before I could catch my breath he pulled me back into his arms.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that’ he sighed.  
‘Can’t be longer than I have’ I confessed.  
He turned his head to look at me.

‘Was I as good as you expected?’ he then asked, putting a smile on my face as I looked up into his dreamy blue eyes.  
‘So much better’ I sighed as I leaned in and kissed him again, he deepened the kiss but then he pushed me away from him all of a sudden.  
‘Your interview!’ he said in shock.

My eyes jumped to the clock, I still had half an hour, it wasn’t ideal but I could still make it, I just wasn’t sure if I wanted to make it, right now staying here in this warm bed, with Tom, sounded so much better.

‘Are you kicking me out of the bed?’ I said as I pouted my lips at him.  
We both sat up in the bed and Tom had put on his white shirt again.

‘Yes I am,’ he insisted,’ you need that promotion, you’ve been nagging about it since I got her a few weeks ago now go get it  
‘One more kiss for good luck?’ I begged as I leaned closer to him putting my lips on his and opening up my mouth, he didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue in there as he grabbed my hair and pulled me closer, I could feel his breath growing heavier again as our bodies touched.

‘If you don’t go now I’m not letting you leave this bed again for the rest of the day’ he said in a growl as he pushed me back by my shoulders.  
‘Fine’ I sighed as I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my panties off the floor.

He installed himself against the bedhead and I could feel his eyes on me, when I had put on my bra I turned around to look at him again.  
He had slipped his hoodie back on too and put the hood over his head, his morning hair peaking out at every side as he looked at me with a cheeky smirk and winked at me.

‘Are you kidding me?’ I asked in a sigh, he knew damn well he was making it impossible for me to leave him like this.

‘You’re gone, it’s cold in here now’ he teased me.  
‘I will jump back in there with you if you don’t stop being adorable’ I warned him.

‘Get out!’ he pointed his finger towards the door,’ I’ll be waiting right here until you get back’  
‘Promise?’ I asked softly.  
I hadn’t intended it to sound as serious as it came out and I bit my lip as I looked at him, waiting for an answer.

‘I promise Elissa,’ he said softly,’ I’m not going anywhere darling’


End file.
